The collection of analytics data such as web navigation and web page interaction data to analyze how users engage with interactive online content is a common practice in the field of data analytics. In this field, analysts are often faced with the task of identifying which objects in a web page have been selected or clicked by a user. Providing analysts with tools to uniquely identify selectable objects within the context of a content page for which analytics data have been measured and collected can be extremely valuable. Tools exist to track the screen coordinates (i.e., X Y coordinates) of a mouse click event in a given browser or browsing platform. However, these existing tools lack the ability to automatically and uniquely identify and track selectable objects in a web page across various browsers and browsing platforms. This is because existing tools use numeric representations of link locations within a web page that are inconsistent across different browsing platforms and across different makes of browsers running on the same platform.